Candlekeep Inn
The Candlekeep Inn is the inn of Candlekeep in Baldur's Gate. The innkeeper, Winthrop, also buys and sells items and knows about the latest rumors. Gorion's Ward stands just outside the inn at the beginning of the Prologue, ready to do what the latest journal entry advices. Involvement Prologue Two tutors tell their lessons if spoken to; an old mage on occasional visit from Beregost warms himself near the fireplace, waiting for someone to run an errand for him; Winthrop makes his usual jokes before opening the store; and in the side room, Thurston and his wife, a noble couple, can be convinced that it's better to "leave their finery under lock and key"NOBL4.dlg; State 5 – "A capital idea, Lovey. Perhaps I should do the same? Leave the finery under lock and key whilst we brush up on our reading? I can think of no safer a place than here. I doubt very much that a scoundrel would pay the book fee into this place to burgle the Inn. Laughable!" instead of presenting their wealth to Candlekeep's monks not used to such. If that doesn't work, Thurston can still be charmed – to receive a trifle of from him. Upstairs, among some sleeping folks, Christian of Waterdeep and Quincy show the typical, condescending behavior of noblemen speaking with adventurers – or is it rather that of anybody who got disturbed in their rooms? Side-quests *Find Gorion – Gorion sent his foster child to the inn, to purchase supplies for their upcoming departure. *Firebead's Scroll – Firebead Elvenhair in the inn asks for an Identify scroll from Tethtoril who wanders around the citadel. *An Errand for Fuller – Winthrop has some bolts to sell. Chapter Six Candlekeep Inn (store) Winthrop offers all four qualities of rooms, as well as an average number of average drinks. He buys for half their value most armor and weapons and in addition gems and miscellaneous items – with a depreciation rate of 20 – and has some quite hard to find items himself to sell. Rogues would need a Pick Pockets skill of thirty to successfully steal from him. The Candlekeep Inn does not restock for Chapter Six. Buy and Sell Drinks Notable loot *Talking to Firebead Elvenhair exactly thirty times will add to party inventory.GG300.bcs * With a reaction of at least fifteen, Thurston can be convinced to put additional treasure into one of the drawers on the second floor (see his page for details and further below). *None of the people here has anything that could be pickpocketed. *As the both floors in the Prologue technically are different areas than those in Chapter Six, there's something to find in both chapters. ;Prologue – ground floor *Dagger from the shelf; a Scroll of each, Armor and Infravision, and from the locked and guarded drawer ;Prologue – upstairs, counterclockwise * in the open drawer of the sleeping man *Silver Necklace in the locked drawer in the empty room *Potion of Clarity and in the locked drawer of the sleeping dwarf *Flamedance Ring and in the locked and guarded drawer of Christian of Waterdeep *Star Sapphire in the locked and guarded drawer in Thurston's room ** Fire Opal Ring, Pearl Necklace ;Chapter Six – ground floor *Dagger from the shelf; a Scroll of Armor and Infravision each and from the locked and guarded drawer ;Chapter Six – upstairs, counterclockwise * in the open drawer of the sleeping man *Silver Necklace in the locked drawer in the empty room *Potion of Clarity and in the locked drawer of the sleeping dwarf *Flamedance Ring and in the locked and guarded drawer in the southern empty room *Diamond in the locked and guarded drawer in the opposite room External links *Candlekeep Inn Review on [http://recordofencounters.blogspot.com/ Record of Encounters,] a project that includes reviewing all taverns in the References Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Candlekeep areas Category:Inns Category:Stores